


your silhouette in the dark

by lillupon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Single Parent Chae Hyungwon, Top Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/pseuds/lillupon
Summary: Hyungwon ripped his gaze away from the man, taking a gasping inhale as though he had resurfaced from underwater. Jesus. There was something wrong with him. He pulled out his phone to text Kihyun.MeHoly shitThere's this guyHe's gorgeousCannot tell if he is a man or if he is a godHyungwon, a single father, is ready to explore the dating scene again.





	your silhouette in the dark

Hyungwon studied himself in the mirror. His skin had been made smooth and blemish-free by concealer and BB cream. He had lined his eyes with black and had applied a pink lip tint. A leather choker wrapped around his neck. He wore a soft black sweater with a plunging neckline that was tucked into slim-fitting black trousers that skimmed his ankles. A leather belt with a golden buckle cinched in his waist and a golden chain dangled from his earlobe. He made a face at his reflection.

“Okay, you know what, I change my mind,” he said, turning away from the mirror. “Why don’t we all just go watch a movie and then go for ice cream after?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once: you look hot. I would take you home if I didn’t already have Hyunwoo.”

“I look like I’m barely legal.”

“No, you don’t. You’re old, honey. You’re not fooling anyone just because you’re wearing a bit of makeup.”

“Hey, thirty isn’t that old.”

Thirty wasn’t even much in the grand scheme of things, but it still hit him like a gut-punch to say the number said out loud. The years had slipped by him like sand through fingers. It felt like just yesterday his ex-girlfriend dumped a swaddled baby in his arms and callously said that it belonged to him, and that he could either keep it or give it away, as though the baby, _ his child _, were an old toy that could be dropped off at a donation box. 

He grew up real quick after that day. He went from sleeping ten hours a night plus a nap to snatching an hour or two here and there while Jooheon rested. He completed the last semester of his literature degree with Jooheon in his lap on the days he couldn’t afford daycare. Things were more manageable now that Jooheon was seven years old, but Hyungwon still felt like there weren’t enough hours in the day to get everything he wanted done. 

Most mornings he was rushed for time, scrambling around the house to get himself ready for work, and Jooheon for school. He had learned to cook—he refused to feed his son the diet of instant ramyeon and fried shrimp that he persisted on—and made a hot breakfast every morning. Then, he would drop Jooheon off at school before heading to the publishing company where he worked as an editor. After a long day of combing through manuscripts and replying to emails and getting yelled at by the managing editorial department, he would leave work to pick up Jooheon from after school dance practice. He seldom had a night to himself, the evening hours eaten up by dinner and helping Jooheon with homework. Suddenly, it would be 10 o’ clock and time for bed. 

He wouldn’t change it for the world. Jooheon was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

“This was a stupid idea in the first place,” Hyungwon said. People didn’t date single fathers, weren’t interested in any children but their own. “I promised I would take Jooheon bowling, anyway. Why don’t we—”

“I’ll take care of him, Hyungwon, so just _ go _,” Kihyun said, exasperated. He set his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders and pushed him toward the door.

Hyungwon stumbled over a Black Panther action figure before quickly righting himself. “You can’t kick me out of my own house.”

“Listen. I just spent the last three hours helping you pick out an outfit and being your hype man. So you’re going to go out there and ensure that I didn’t waste my entire Friday night.”

Hyungwon must have been wearing one hell of a pathetic look because Kihyun’s expression softened. Kihyun squeezed his bicep. “I know you’re scared, and don’t try to tell me you’re not, but this is going to be good for you. When’s the last time you went out and did something for yourself? On your own. _ Without _ Jooheon.”

Hyungwon opened his mouth to respond and found that nothing came to mind. With a sigh, he admitted, “It may have been a while.”

“Hey, it’s fine if you decide you don’t want to go on the pull tonight. Just take some time for yourself. Have a drink. Eat giant fried shrimp and pork ribs and whatever else you want. Enjoy yourself, alright?” Kihyun handed him a blazer. “Alright. Now, off you go.”

Jooheon poked his head out from his bedroom. He ran over, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and burying his face into his belly. “Are you leaving now?”

Hyungwon dropped onto a knee to give his son a proper hug. Now he really didn’t want to go. “Yeah, dumpling.”

“Uncle Kihyun told me you were going to have a sleepover with your friend,” Jooheon said.

Hyungwon glared at Kihyun overtop Jooheon’s head. Kihyun looked away, the faux-innocent expression on his face ruined by the way he pressed his lips together to contain his laughter. Yeah. A sleepover. If that was what you wanted to call a one night stand. “Yep. Uncle Kihyun’s going to spend the night with you, okay?”

“You’ll still come to my dance competition tomorrow, right?”

“Of course I will.”

Satisfied, Jooheon said, “Okay, remember to be polite. Say your please and thank you’s and clean up after yourself.” They were the same words that Hyungwon said to him whenever he was dropped off at a friend’s house.

Hyungwon chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Yessir.”

* 

The bar was located downtown along the entertainment strip. Hyungwon slipped inside and looked around. The tables were a rich mahogany, filled with college students and workers relaxing after a long week. Round glass lights hung from the ceiling, emitting a warm, orange glow. It would have been intimate if Hyungwon weren't alone. It wasn't that his friends hadn't offered to accompany him; they had. He had declined, not wanting them to see how awkward and out of practise he was when it came to socialising. He regretted that decision now. It seemed like everyone was partnered up or with a group. 

Feeling out of his depth, Hyungwon found a stool at the bar. He must look ridiculous, dressed like this and sitting off in a corner alone. He hadn't done this since he was twenty. Hadn't gone to the bar with the intent of taking someone home with him. His insides felt jittery, a thousand butterflies rampaging against his ribcage. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a shot, wincing as he threw it back. 

He nursed his second drink more slowly, sipping at his pale ale as he scanned the room. 

_ Oh _, he thought, momentarily forgetting how to swallow as his eyes landed on a man who was easily the most beautiful person he had seen both on the Internet and in person. The man had fluffy dark hair that contrasted with his vanilla cream skin. His lips were full, stretched into a wide smile that revealed a row of straight teeth. He laughed with his whole body, eyes going crinkled, tossing his head back and clapping a hand over his heart. It made him look younger. His boyish features were incongruous with his muscled body. He was almost bursting out of his t-shirt, the fabric stretched tight across his broad chest and shoulders. He was someone who warranted a second look, and a third look. Maybe a fourth look. Hyungwon had lost count of how many glances he had stolen. At some point, he realised he had been staring for far longer than was polite.

Hyungwon ripped his gaze away, taking a gasping inhale as though he had resurfaced from underwater. Jesus. There was something wrong with him. He pulled out his phone to text Kihyun.

**Me** ****  
_ Holy shit _  
_ There's this guy _  
_ He's gorgeous _ _  
Cannot tell if he is a man or if he is a god_

Kihyun replied within seconds.

**Kihyun** ****  
_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEXTING ME? _ _  
_ _ Buy him a drink! _

Hyungwon looked again. This time he noticed that the man was with two others who were equally as handsome. His meagre confidence shrivelled. 

**Me**  
_ Nah _ _  
_ _ He probably has people offering to buy him drinks all night _

**Kihyun**  
_ Yeah, but not from you _  
_ You're HOT _ _  
Get it boy_

Hyungwon groaned, dropping his face into his palm. He couldn't approach someone who was with other people. Even on the best of days, he could barely hold a conversation with the person who bagged his groceries. The thought of flirting with a devastatingly gorgeous man in front of his friends made him want to throw up.

“You look disappointed,” a voice beside him said. “Can a guy buy you a drink to cheer you up?”

Hyungwon straightened, damn near swallowing his tongue. Because there was that man, looking impossibly bigger and more beautiful up close. By some grace of god, Hyungwon found his voice within a reasonable amount of time. “I wouldn’t mind an Old Fashioned.”

“I’m Wonho, by the way,” he said, sliding into an empty stool.

“Hyungwon.” 

“Can I ask you what’s got you looking so down?”

Hyungwon couldn’t exactly say he was distressed because he was too intimidated by Wonho to approach him. “It’s nothing. Just my friend being insufferable.”

Wonho huffed softly. “I know a thing or two about insufferable friends.” His eyes slid to where his friends were seated, and Hyungwon followed his line of sight. 

Wonho’s friends had been watching them shamelessly and proceeded to flex and make encouraging hand gestures when they realised Wonho and Hyungwon were giving them attention.

Hyungwon turned back to the bar, chuckling. “They seem fun.”

“They’re the worst,” Wonho said fondly. 

The bartender placed the drink in front of Hyungwon. He raised it to his mouth, closing his lips around the straw. Wonho’s gaze flickered to his lips for a brief moment. He met Hyungwon’s eyes again, face lighting up in a laugh when he realised he had been caught. Hyungwon returned the grin, biting into his straw. 

It felt strange and foreign to be wanted. There was a strict no-dating policy at his workplace, and he didn’t exactly have the time to go out and meet other singles. People didn’t flirt with him, not when they saw him holding Jooheon’s hand. 

But that was what Wonho was doing, wasn’t he? He was flirting with Hyungwon. Looking too engrossed in the small talk they were making. Laughing at Hyungwon’s terrible dad jokes. Taking Hyungwon’s wrist in his finger to admire the thin, golden bangle he was wearing. Hyungwon shivered as Wonho’s thumb passed over the delicate underside of his wrist, a reaction that did not go unnoticed, judging by the tiny, pleased smile curling the corners of Wonho’s mouth.

“I noticed you watching me earlier,” Wonho said. He still hadn’t let go of Hyungwon’s wrist. Bold.

“Oh, did you now? Doesn’t that mean you were watching me, too?” 

“I mean, you were making it so obvious it was impossible to not notice. I was hoping you’d come over to say hi, but you never did.” Wonho pouted, childish. A man as built as Wonho shouldn’t be able to make a face like that, Hyungwon thought. 

"Maybe I can make it up to you. Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" The words spilled out from some unknown place. In his chest, his heart beat at double time. 

The sweet smile on Wonho's mouth turned sly. He let his hand fall away from Hyungwon's wrist, his fingers brushing over Hyungwon's thigh as he did so. He didn't look like a kid anymore, dark eyes made even darker by his smouldering eyeliner. "I do now."

They paid for their drinks and left the bar, Wonho taking Hyungwon’s fingers loosely in his own. Hyungwon trailed behind, eyes following the tapered V of Wonho’s back down to the pert swell of his ass. He swallowed thickly.

_ God, I want to fuck that. _

*

Hyungwon woke slowly, drawn out of a deep slumber by soft kisses on his neck. He blinked away the sleep, raising the heel of his palm to rub at his eye. His chin tickled with the brush of Wonho's hair. Groaning, he pulled Wonho on top of him until their torsos were pressed flush together and he could feel Wonho's arousal hot and persistent against his hip. He had thought it would be awkward waking up the morning after, or that he would find himself alone in their hotel room without so much as a note. But this? This he could get used to.

"Mmm... Mornin', Wonho," he rumbled, running both palms up and down the muscled expanse of Wonho's back.

"Good morning," Wonho purred. 

Hyungwon glided his hands down sleep-warm skin to grasp Wonho's asscheeks. He squeezed and kneaded the fleshy mounds, enchanted by the hum that vibrated deep in Wonho's chest and the lazy way Wonho was undulating his hips.

Hyungwon slid his thumbs into the cleft of Wonho's ass and spread them apart. With the tip of his thumb, he teased the furled entrance. "How's this hungry hole doing, huh? Still sore from last night?"

"Hyungwon," Wonho whined, pushing his face into Hyungwon's throat.

Hyungwon chuckled. Last night, Wonho had been an intoxicating combination of bold and playful and sexy, and now Hyungwon was seeing another side of this man: sweet and bashful in the light of day. 

"What are you acting all shy for now, huh?" Hyungwon peeked down at Wonho and found the shell of his ears red. What was visible of his cheeks were red, too. Hyungwon felt his face splitting into a grin. "Oh, wow. Are you blushing? That's cute."

"It's not cute," Wonho grumbled. "It's embarrassing."

Which was an adorable response to Hyungwon's comment. Hyungwon was going to die. Cause of death: Wonho's cuteness. It didn't make sense for a man this big and beefy to also be this cute. 

"Stop smiling," Wonho huffed. He had his chin on Hyungwon's chest and was glaring, lips drawn into a moue.

Hyungwon bit down on his lower lip to contain himself. "Fine. But you still haven't answered my question." He pressed the pad of his finger lightly against Wonho's hole, feeling the way it fluttered and gave under his touch. "You still hurting here, sweetheart?"

Wonho groaned. He arched his back in an attempt to push his bum against Hyungwon's hand. 

"Ah-ah," Hyungwon chided as he pulled away. He gave a reprimanding smack to Wonho's right cheek. Wonho cried out, hips jolting, cock sliding against Hyungwon's pelvis. 

This was another thing that had surprised Hyungwon: Wonho was a wanton little bottom. When he brought Wonho to a hotel, Hyungwon had expected to be the catcher—especially when Wonho manhandled him onto the bed. He wouldn't have minded being the pretty play-thing for a guy like Wonho. Wonho had unzipped Hyungwon's trousers and fished out his cock, wrapping his lips around it without hesitation and moaning like it was a treat he had been denied for ages. And then Hyungwon’s brain had short-circuited because Wonho had reached behind himself to start prepping himself.

"It's a little tender," Wonho admitted. "But I—I want it, Hyungwon, please. It's nothing I can't handle, I promise."

Hyungwon cooed at that. He gave Wonho's ass another smack before rolling Wonho off him so that he lay on his back. "Gonna kiss it better, okay? Show me where it hurts, sweet thing."

Wonho flushed an even deeper shade of red. He tucked his nose into the meat of his shoulder, hiding, though he did as he was told. He gripped behind the knees, pulling them up to his chest. 

"Yeah... There you go. That's fucking gorgeous," Hyungwon praised. He reached between thick thighs to fondle Wonho's cock, which lay hard and leaking on his abdomen. The touch was rewarded by a low whine. Then, Hyungwon splayed both hands over Wonho's muscled hamstrings and pushed, prompting Wonho to lift his hips and put his tiny hole on display. It pulsed under his gaze.

Wonho squirmed. "Jeez, Hyungwon. Quit staring."

"I can't help it. You're so small here. I don't know how I fit last night."

"Oh my god, cut it out."

Hyungwon laughed. "Okay, okay." He wet his lips. Just as he dipped his head down for a taste, his phone went off, cheerfully playing _ I'll Make A Man Out Of You _ from Mulan. 

Wonho snorted. 

Hyungwon warned, “Don’t you dare. It’s a good song, okay?” Plus Jooheon loved it, singing along to it joyously every time someone called him. 

Wonho nodded, pulling his lower lip between his teeth to stifle a laugh. His eyes were bright with amusement.

The ringtone looped again.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Let me get this, okay? It might be important.” Hyungwon slithered off the bed to dig through the pockets of his trousers for his phone. It was Kihyun. He raised it to his ear. “Yeah?”

_ “Where the hell are you?” _ Kihyun asked. 

“Uh…” Hyungwon glanced at Wonho, who was sitting up and looking at him with concern. “I’m still at my friend’s place. Why? What’s wrong?”

_ “Jooheon’s on stage in fifteen minutes. He thinks you forgot about him.” _

“Shit. _ Shit _,” Hyungwon said. He craned his neck to check the clock on the bedside table. It read 9:45 AM. “Fuck, I lost track of time. I can’t believe—” He couldn’t believe he had been so preoccupied getting his dick wet that he forgot about his son. He clapped a hand to his forehead and pushed his hair back from his face. “Okay, I’m coming now.”

_ “Alright, hurry. He looks like he’s about to cry.” _

“Okay, I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Hyungwon hung up without waiting for a response. 

“I take it you’re leaving?” Wonho asked, shoulders slumping. He looked like he had been kicked in the gut, eyes big and upset. 

Hyungwon groaned. “Fuck, please don’t look at me like that.” He jammed his legs into his wrinkled trousers, wiggling to get them up his hips. Luckily, his erection had started to flag while he was on the phone, and was easily hidden by knotting his blazer around his waist. “I’m sorry. I want to stay, but it’s my son’s first performance of the year, so I have to be there, you know?”

“Oh, you have a…” Wonho’s eyes darted to his left hand, searching for a ring he might have missed last night.

Hyungwon placed a knee on the bed. He took Wonho’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and leaned in for a brief but hard kiss. “Don’t worry. I’m not married. I’m a single father.” He gave the room one last survey to make sure he had everything. Hand on the door lock, he looked over his shoulder to smile apologetically at Wonho. “I’m sorry. I really have to go, but I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay,” Wonho said with a nod. Then he started, “Um—”, but Hyungwon had already closed the door behind him and was jogging away.

* 

“Excuse me, sorry,” Hyungwon mumbled, jostling against the knees of other parents as he shuffled sideways to get to the seat Kihyun had saved for him. The parents grumbled, craning their necks around him so that they wouldn’t miss even a second of their child on the stage.

“I take it you had a good night,” Kihyun said in lieu of a greeting when he sat down. 

Hyungwon couldn’t help the goofy grin that stretched across his lips. “Yeah, wow. He was amazing. His name is Wonho. He’s funny. Kinda shy. Gorgeous. Like, so far out of my league we’re not even playing the same game.”

A middle-aged woman cleared her throat and shot him a sidelong glare. Hyungwon raised both brows at her—_ what? _ He wasn’t looking to get into a fight though, still floating on the high of his time with Wonho, so he lowered his voice.

“He rode me like a champ, too. Crazy stamina. I think he’s an athlete.” He was feeling hot just thinking about it, warmth collecting on his cheeks and at his neck.

Kihyun laughed. “I really could have gone without the details, but okay. You guys plan on meeting up again?”

“I hope so,” Hyungwon said. “I got his num…”

He trailed off then. Dismay crept over him, slow and consuming. Because he did not, in fact, get Wonho’s number. He checked his contacts just in case. Sure enough, there was no ‘Wonho from last night’. 

“Kihyun,” he whispered, staring at his phone. “I fucked up.”

“What? Didn’t use a condom?”

“No, not that.” This was worse: “I didn’t get his number.”

*

Hyungwon spent the remainder of his weekend sulking. He took Jooheon bowling and did terribly, his bowling ball curving into the gutter like he had been aiming for it. Even Jooheon, who squared up to the pins and rolled the ball between his legs Granny-style, did better than him. Afterwards, they celebrated Jooheon’s win with greasy burgers, fries, and soda. 

He spent a good three hours searching social media for Wonho’s in his area, without success. It made him wonder if Wonho had a fake named prepared for when he hooked up with guys, which could mean he did this often; and if Wonho slept with strangers regularly, what had been an amazing night for Hyungwon could have been a typical Friday night for Wonho. That kind of hurt to think about, so he tried not to do so too much. 

Instead, he thought about Wonho’s hands on his skin, that belly-deep laughter and pretty lips. He wondered if Wonho was good with kids. It seemed like it; Wonho had a charming innocence that children tended to gravitate towards. He would probably pick up Jooheon under the armpits and lift him up to sit on his shoulders. Jooheon would rope him into playing soccer or building forts with pillows and blankets. Wonho would squish his big body into the tiny crawl space, curling into himself so Jooheon could fit under the covers with him. Fuck, that would be adorable. 

The bell signalling the end of school day blared, jolting Hyungwon out of his thoughts. Sexy daydreams were fine, but ones of domesticity? Jesus, he was one lonely bastard.

Jooheon was first out the door, screeching as soon as he caught sight of Hyungwon. He barrelled towards him, backpack bouncing on his small shoulders, and threw himself headfirst into Hyungwon’s stomach. 

_ “Oof!” _ Hyungwon grunted, stumbling back a step. “Hey, dumpling. How was school? Did you learn a lot?” 

“Yeah!” When Jooheon thrust his hand up expectantly, Hyungwon clasped his hand around his son’s.

“Yeah? What did you learn?”

Jooheon hummed, face scrunched up in concentration. Finally, he said, “I can’t remember, but it was a lot.”

Hyungwon snorted. “I’ll take your word for it, I suppose.”

“Oh, yeah!” Jooheon let go of his hand to root through his backpack. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “Parent-teacher con… con…” He wrinkled his nose.

“Conferences,” Hyungwon prompted, taking the sheet and giving it a skim.

“Yeah, that. Parent-teacher conferences are next week. Can you come?”

“Of course. I have to make sure you’re not causing trouble for Mr. Shin.” Mr. Shin was a new teacher at Jooheon’s school, and Jooheon’s favourite. In previous years, Hyungwon had tried to get as involved as possible in Jooheon’s schooling, volunteering to chauffeur for field trips and baking cookies that no one bought for bake sales. Work had kept him busy this year, though, and he hadn’t had the chance to meet Mr. Shin yet. 

“I’m not! I’m a good egg!” Jooheon protested.

*

Hyungwon burst through the school entrance, wincing when the doors rebounded off the wall. He mouthed an apology when the secretary shot him a stern look over her glasses. He strode over to her. 

“Hi, I’m here to see Mr. Shin. Where can I find his classroom?”

“He’s in room 206. Head up the stairs and take a left. The classroom will be on your right.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

Hyungwon trotted up the stairs. He glanced at his watch. Four minutes late to a ten minute conference. It wasn’t the best impression he could have made, but he had done what he could. He had arranged to leave work earlier than usual, but an agent had caught him before he had finished packing up, and wanted to pitch him a new project. He was still dressed in his stuffy office clothes, though he had loosened his tie and undone the first two buttons at his collar. 

The door to room 206 was wide open in welcome. There was a man, pale and with a shock of black hair, shuffling through papers on his desk. He had his back to the door. He was dressed in a baby blue pinstripe shirt, white chinos belted tight around the waist. It made the breadth of his lats that much more striking.

Hyungwon’s jaw went slack. He would recognise that backside anywhere, had pathetically spent a week daydreaming about it. 

He took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shoulders. Then, he rapped twice on the doorframe. 

Wonho turned around, a smile already on his face. “Hey—oh!” His eyes rounded and he froze for a beat.

“Hey, yourself. Sorry I’m a bit late. Work kept me back,” Hyungwon said, returning the grin. He entered the room and inclined his head at the pair of chairs that he assumed were set up for the conference. “Should I take a seat?”

Wonho snapped out of his trance. “Yeah, yeah! Please.” He took a seat, gesturing for Hyungwon to do the same.

Hyungwon sat, crossing one leg over the other. His hands were trembling, so he clasped them together and rested them on his lap. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind in the moment. Should he say something about that night? Was it even appropriate when Wonho was working and Hyungwon was here to discuss his son? Maybe Wonho hadn’t even wanted to see him again. Just because Hyungwon had an unforgettable night, it didn’t mean Wonho did. 

“I’m Hyungwon,” he said idiotically.

Wonho giggled, a soft sounding thing that made Hyungwon’s heart turn to goop. He was avoiding eye contact, his attention instead focussed on the student portfolios before him. The tips of his ears were pink. “I know. I remember you. I’m, ah—Hoseok. Shin Hoseok.” 

So it was a fake name, after all. That was fine. Hyungwon understood that Hoseok would have to take precautions, especially as a teacher. 

They were both silent for a moment. Hyungwon spoke first, “So how’s Jooheon doing? Is he causing you trouble?”

“He can be a bit of a handful,” Hoseok said graciously.

“It’s okay. You can say it: he’s a little hellraiser. I raised him. I know,” Hyungwon said. Jooheon was a mischievous bundle of energy. He was loud and talkative and couldn’t sit still for longer than five minutes without looking like he might combust on the spot. 

Hoseok laughed again. “He’s a good kid. He’s kind and empathetic and plays well with others, but I won’t deny that he does seem to have a hard time concentrating and following instructions. He’s quite forgetful.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Yes, I’ve noticed that.”

“He’s excellent at sports and enjoys art. When he gets to move around, there’s no issue, but he struggles a bit more when it comes to quiet activities like reading. It’s not uncommon. A lot of children his age are impulsive and have more energy than they can contain. I try to come up with activities where they get to move around and talk to their classmates, but it will be important for him to work quietly on his own, too, particularly in the future.” Cautiously, Hoseok said, “He’s reading slightly below grade level.”

“I’ve been trying to read to him every night, but he often gets restless and distracted,” Hyungwon said.

“I see. If you don’t mind me suggesting,” Hoseok started, “it might not be a bad idea for him to get tested for ADHD. I don’t think we’ll have the time today to go over the details, but we could set up a meeting for later with the resource teacher. She is infinitely more knowledgeable than I am when it comes to these things. It might not even be ADHD.”

“That would be good. Thank you.”

Hoseok smiled at him, reassuring, and Hyungwon smiled back, and the moment seemed to hang in the air.

Hoseok looked away first. “Our time is almost up, unfortunately. Do you have any last questions for me?”

Hyungwon blurted it out before he could stop himself: “Yeah. Can I take you out on a date?”

Hoseok blinked at him, lips parted in surprise.

Hyungwon backtracked immediately. “S-sorry,” he stammered. “I don’t know why I said that. That was unprofessional of me. I’ll be in touch later. To talk about Jooheon, I mean, not—”

“Okay,” Hoseok said.

“Huh?”

“Okay, you can take me out on a date.” 

Hoseok was blushing, the colour creeping up his neck and suffusing across his cheeks. Hyungwon knew firsthand that Hoseok was a full-body blusher, turning rose from his hairline down to his navel. And now he had the chance to acquaint himself with that flush, and perhaps other intimate parts of Hoseok.

“Wow, um, okay. That’s great,” Hyungwon stumbled out. “I didn’t think you would say yes, to be honest. But I’m glad you did.”

Hoseok beamed, hand going to cover his mouth, though it did nothing to hide the happy crescents of his eyes. He was acting all cute and embarrassed, and fuck, Hyungwon was in trouble. 

Hyungwon half-rose from his seat. “Um, I know I have to go.” The next parent was already at the door and shooting him impatient looks. “I’ll call you?”

Hoseok stopped him with a hand around his wrist. “Wait,” he said, laughing. “Don’t go running off again before I get the chance to give you my number.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love bottom Wonho so much; he makes me go Uwuu  
New to the Monsta X fandom, so I apologise if Wonho and Hyungwon were out of character. I hope this was somewhat enjoyable, regardless.  
Come scream to me about MX on my [tumblr!](https://lillupon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
